Gale's Advice
by soldierundersee
Summary: When Madge finds out why her last boyfriend left her she turns to Gale for some advice. The two are caught between wanting to appease each other, and an exciting night ensues.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

Gale grinned as Madge knocked back her third shot of the night. She was a lightweight most definitely and the fact that she was already downing some hard alcohol made him laugh. It also, however, concerned him more than he'd care to admit.

He marched over and took the stool next to her, waiting until she was done with her chaser before actually speaking.

"You alright, Undersee?"

"I need to get really drunk," she answered immediately, waving the bartender over for another. "This stuff isn't working fast enough."

Gale smirked to himself and gestured for the bartender to slow it down a bit, and the man behind the counter nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Of course, it was always a pleasure to watch Madge get totally wasted. She was a tease then and despite the fact that they've never done anything past a few hot kisses against the wall, it made him hot as hell. But tonight something was clearly wrong.

"You know that guy I dated a few months ago?" Madge asked. She was sucking her teeth and shaking her head, golden hair cascading down her shoulders. "Dave?" Gale nods, remembering just how much he hated the scumbag. "I just found out why he broke up with me."

"I thought you were over him," Gale wondered.

"Definitely. More so now than ever." Madge drummed her fingers over the counter and sighed. "Can I get another shot or what?" she yelled. Madge turned back to Gale and looked him right in the eye. "He told all his friends he dumped me because I was crap in bed."

Gale's eyebrows shot straight to his forehead. That was not what he was expecting.

"Well are you?" he teased. Madge growled and narrowed her eyes at him. The bartender brought her another shot and she quickly took it, sighing as the liquid stung her throat. Not done messing with her, Gale sipped at his beer. The alcohol she was downing wasn't very strong. Four shots wasn't too bad. "If you're over him than why are you getting drunk?" he asked. "You talk to Catnip about this?"

Madge rolled her eyes and glances over her shoulder at her friend. Katniss is in a booth with Peeta and both of them are hardly sipping on their drinks. They're not much fun at the bar.

"I would rather not humiliate myself entirely."

"So you _are_ bad in bed!" he concluded. Madge dropped her head into her hands and didn't even bother asking for another shot. Gale was just kidding, but by the way she didn't respond he suddenly was confused. "Wait, seriously?" Still, she didn't answer. He couldn't believe it. Sure he had never gotten into bed with her but their tipsy make out sessions were _on fire_. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't _know_," Madge mumbled. She did everything she thought guys wanted in bed, but she wasn't about to tell that to Gale. Hell, she even faked multiple orgasms for her bastard ex. He couldn't _ever_ get her off. She thought pleasing him was how to have sex, and so that's what she tried her hardest for. He never pleased _her_ though. Hesitantly, she raised her head. She must already be drunk because there's no way in hell she'd ever tell this to Gale. "I think I might be too timid," she murmured.

Again Gale's eyebrows rose. "That so?" She was always aggressive when it came to kissing. "Why?"

"I don't know," she repeated, and this time she was angry.

"Then don't be," Gale shrugged. He glanced over his shoulder at Katniss and Peeta before turning back to the blonde beside him. "Do whatever it is you want. Be assertive. Guys love it." Madge looked at him wearily. "Well, I love it. I don't know about other guys." Still, she was hesitant. "Here, next time you're with a guy don't ask how he wants it, tell him how _you_ want it."

"Then how will he—"

"Enjoy it?" Gale finished for her. "Watching a girl get off is sexy as hell," he answered. "Especially if you're the one causing it." Madge's mind, though hazy from the shots she took, dove into a very interesting place. Gale smirked knowingly. "What're you thinking?"

She was _thinking_ that Gale crying out her name would be a very nice way to end the night.

"Nothing. Want to dance?"

Still, he smirked. "Can you even walk?" Gale asked.

Without an answer she leapt to her feet. Gale wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from falling and she led them to the dance floor. Over his shoulder Gale saw Peeta and Katniss watching them, the two of them laughing at the blonde holding Gale's hands over her hips.

The second she started to move Gale knew she was pretty drunk. He laughed and let her grind her ass against him as much as she wanted. Hell, it was hot. Wasted or not she could feel his cock through his jeans and it only turned her on more.

"Gale," she turned to face him. He grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me." When he didn't make any forward movement she curled her fingers through his belt loops. "Kiss me," she said again. "Now."

Gale licked his lips and leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers. Between kisses he told her, "You're drunk, Madge. You're so drunk." She shook her head and tugged him closer, gripping his shirt fiercely to keep him down on her level.

Whenever he started inching away she'd slide her hands up his neck and tangle in his hair. Gale slid his hands around her hips and moved them from the dance floor, mainly because Peeta and Katniss kept watching them with a very judgmental stare. He propped the two of them against a wall, and it was like this they always ended up. His hands in her hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. It only happened when she was drunk, which sucked more than anyone could imagine, but he'd take it. She just didn't have the courage to do it any other time.

And really, she wasn't _that_ drunk. Madge never drank to the point of blacking out, she was always well aware of her actions. "Hold me up," she grunted. He slid his hands around her ass and hoisted her up. "Tighter."

Gale smiled against her mouth. "Taking a page from my book, are you?"

"Gale," she groaned. He kissed down her chin and across her jaw, loving the noises she made below him. "You're coming home with me tonight," Madge said. He nibbled on the spot below her ear and her hands fell flat against the wall, trying to grip onto something but failing miserably.

"You don't want that," he murmured. Still he kissed her, suckling along her beautifully exposed collarbone. "You'll regret it in the morning." Gale's fingers danced over the soft skin of her waist where her shirt had ridden up. "I don't want you to regret me."

"You're coming home with me," she said again, but this time it was more of an order. "No regrets."

"Madge," he warned. His lips ghosted over her throat, there would most definitely be marks there in the morning. "This is about your ex."

"Bastard," she snapped. Gale chuckled, the noise dancing over her skin. "I _want_ you."

"You're drunk," he said again.

"I'm not." Madge lifted him away from her clavicle and forced him to look into her eyes. Bright and clear. A mischievous sparkle. Tipsy maybe, but not drunk. "I want you," she repeated. Her finger traced down his scruffy jaw. "And you want me."

"I do," Gale nodded. He kissed her chin. "God, I want you."

Suddenly she giggled. Gale hummed into her neck in question. "Are Katniss and Peeta watching us?" she asked.

Gale chuckled, "Does it matter?"

Again she giggled. "No, I guess not." After a quick glance over his shoulder Gale concluded that no, they weren't watching. "Let's go." Gale kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling her bottom lip into his mouth.

She groaned, tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Ah, ah," Gale whispered. "Not here."

"Then let's _go_," Madge whined. She wanted him screaming _her_ name, not the other way around. Well, she wouldn't mind an orgasm of her own. "You've gotta show me what to do."

"No," Gale shook his head. "You tell me what _you_ want."

"I want to _leave _so I can tear your shirt from your chest," Madge hummed. Without further hesitation Gale released his hold on her allowing her legs to drop to the ground. Madge smiled wickedly and went to lead the way, only pausing at the door. "Go tell Katniss and Peeta we're leaving."

Gale frowned. "Me?"

"Go."

Rolling his eyes but unable to stop his smile, Gale sprinted over to the couple in the booth. Before he could even say anything Katniss held her hand up to silence him. Peeta was the one who spoke, though. "We just don't want to hear about it in the morning, alright?"

Gale shrugged and said, "Fair enough." He ran back over to Madge who was chewing on her bottom lip and waiting at the door of the bar. "Ready?" Without hesitation her hand found his and she tugged him from the room. Gale chuckled as they nearly fell from the bar, steadying her with his hands around his waist. "If you're not going to remember this in the morning then I'm not going through with it."

"Christ, Gale," Madge muttered. She threw up her hand as a cab passed and it screeched to a halt. The two slid into the cab and gave the address to Madge's apartment before she turned to face him. "If you don't want this then tell me."

"I already said that I did," he reminded her. Madge rested her hand on his knee and carefully moved it upwards. "You sure this isn't about your ex?"

"He couldn't even last five minutes," she grunted. "I want you. And I want to learn how to be… better." Gale smirked and leaned into her, tilting her chin upwards before pressing his mouth to hers. "Win-win situation," Madge breathed.

"Definitely win-win," he nodded.

Madge continued up his thigh and towards his inner leg. Couldn't this damn cab drive any faster? Their lips collided together desperately, a clashing of tongue and teeth. When the cab finally pulled to a halt Gale threw a ten dollar bill in his direction and pulled Madge from the car. Both of them nearly sprinted up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Madge was in front and she missed a step, falling down onto her knee. With a laugh Gale helped her up. Again and again she said she wasn't drunk, she was just as klutzy sober.

When her door finally slammed open Gale's body started to tingle. He yanked the keys from the lock and shut the door behind them, tossing them onto the table before turning back to her.

With the darkness of the bar gone and the lack of drumming music, Madge was suddenly nervous. He found her chewing on her bottom lip with her hand folded behind her back. Her last boyfriend broke up with her because she wasn't _good_ at this, and now she brought Gale back to her apartment – why? Madge had been fawning over Gale for the longest time, she should've gotten better at this sort of thing before luring him to bed.

Gale paced forward and slid his hands around her hips. He tugged her towards him and lifted an eyebrow. "Second thoughts?" he murmured.

"I don't know where to start," she admitted. "Dave said—"

"Dave's not here," Gale reminded her. His lips ghosted over hers. "I am. And dammit Undersee I've wanted you for a very long time." Madge's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her and she sighed into his mouth. "Now what was that you said about tearing my shirt from my body?" Madge grinned against him and fingered the hem of his shirt, before laughing and pulling it up over his head. Gale laughed too as it got stuck and helped her throw it to the ground. "Better," he nodded.

Madge tugged his waist toward her and started for her bedroom. Once he was following her she turned around but his hands stayed firm against her hips. When they reached her room she shoved him onto the edge of the mattress.

"Take your pants off," she said.

"You're stripping me down to nothing while you're here fully dressed and—"

"Just do it," Madge laughed.

Gale smirked and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking off his shoes shoving them down his legs and letting them pool on her carpet. Madge licked her lips and strode forward, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. She dropped to her knees and Gale immediately felt his dick stiffen. Before he could even question if she was sure she wanted to do that, Madge licked across his shaft. Gale groaned and clutched the sheets, letting out a short breath.

"Don't tease me now," Gale said. Madge smiled deviously and gave another long lick. "Madge." Gale had gotten his dick sucked by his fair share of women but none of them had seemed as _innocent_ as her. Of course he knew Madge wasn't really innocent, but her warm mouth was clogging up his mind. One of her hands moved up Gale's thigh and her nails grazed the sensitive skin there. "Madge, I swear…"

Not letting him finish whatever it was he was going to say, Madge pressed her lips to his balls. Gale grunted at the pressure and felt his body tingle. Her hand slid over his cock as she looked up at him.

"I'm not very good at—"

"You're doing fine," he forced out. Earlier she wanted his advice on how to do things like this correctly. Did this count? "Just driving me up the damn wall, is all." Madge let out an airy laugh and he felt it, sending another shudder down his spine.

"Should I go faster?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered immediately. Madge laughed again and quickly obliged. Her lips rolled over the head of his now hard dick and carefully inched down the shaft. "Goddammit, Madge, faster means _faster_." At once she moved more quickly, increasing the rhythm in which she moved over his cock. "More pressure," he added. Once he said so, she did so. Gale groaned as her tongue traced over a vein and one of his hands reached down to tangle in her hair. "Yeah," he moaned, "there. You're, oh fuck. You're doing great."

She hummed over his dick and his hand tensed in her hair. Hell, no. It was too soon.

"Madge," he said. She looked up, her blue eyes wide and bright. "I can't," he groaned and threw his head back. As much as he didn't want her to… "You have to stop."

She carefully moved her mouth back and licked over the tip of his dick, causing him to moan again. She popped off of him and licked her lips. Madge trailed kisses down his shaft and lightly tickled his balls with the tips of her fingers. She licked the base one more time before he forcefully grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his dick.

Thank God she was only wearing a dress because Gale didn't have the patience to deal with a multitude of fabrics. He tugged the thin little thing over her head and nearly lost it at the sight of her half naked. Gale dropped the red dress onto the ground with the rest of his clothes and nearly choked on his own spit.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. She was breathtaking. Her beauty, even in a situation such as this, was not lost on him. Her soft pale skin against the dark black of her bra and matching panties. Gale licked his lips as she shook out her hair. He had no idea what to do with his hands. Finally brought back to the moment as she professionally unhooked her bra and letting her breasts fall free he asked, "Do you have anything?"

"Side drawer," she nodded. Gale stretched backwards onto the bed and reached for the nightstand, rifling through before finding the thin packaging that he needed. When he returned she had stepped from her panties as well.

"Leave those for me next time," Gale murmured. He wanted to watch her fall apart as he tore the fabric away with her teeth, wanted to watch her body arch as he suckled along her chest. Dammit, that could still happen.

He pulled her flush against him and rolled so she had her back on the mattress. Madge fidgeted beneath him as he pressed his mouth to her collarbone. She could feel his length brushing against her and her entire body tingled with anticipation. Gale kissed along her sternum before moving to one of her breasts, pulling it into his mouth tenderly.

Madge giggled. Gale cocked an eyebrow but didn't pull away. "It tickled," she admitted. He smiled and let his teeth graze the sensitive skin in his mouth and now instead of laughing she shuddered, stretching so her breast was more in his mouth. With one of his hands Gale thumbed over what wasn't in his mouth. "Oh, God," Madge murmured. His free hand slid down her side sending sparks down her skin. "Gale," she exhaled.

"Mm."

"I w-want," she shuddered as he kissed across, switching his hands and mouth to the opposite side of her chest. "I want you to lay on the bed."

He pulled away from her. "Oh yeah?" She nodded frantically, her hands fisting the sheets below her. "Not yet, Undersee, not yet." Gale kissed his way between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Madge writhed below him, antsy from what he was going to do. Her last boyfriend never bothered anything like _that_. Gale kissed her legs apart and nosed his way between her thighs. "This okay?" he breathed.

"I—" she panted. "I've never had—"

Gale's head lifted so quickly he was surprised his neck didn't break. "You've never had anyone do this to you?" he asked. Madge shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. "No way in hell I'm stopping now, then."

She moaned and gripped the sheets even tighter. Gale dipped back down between her legs and slid his index finger down her slit. Madge let out a shaky breath and lost herself in the sensation. He continued running his fingers down her and her hips started to roll in time. Gale dipped down and licked across her clit which was now nice and wet. Her hips rocked faster as he worked.

"Oh…" Madge groaned and writhed beneath him. "Gale…" He reached up to hold her thighs apart and lapped again, putting on more pressure. "_Ah_."

"Where do you want it?" he murmured. "Madge, baby."

"There," she breathed. "Oh, _God_."

Gale plunged deeper. "Here?" She moaned out his name. He slid a finger inside her. "There?" Her entire body was quivering by now. He worked his hand inside her as his tongue slid across her clit. Madge whined loudly, thrusting her hips upward again.

She started begging, "Please," she panted. "Gale, I-I need you _now_." With each lick he put more pressure on her clit, and before she could say anything else she cried out his name, writhing below him. He felt her contract and let her ride out her orgasm. He kissed up her stomach and heaving chest, over her sweaty body until he reached her face. When Madge opened her eyes they were still hazy, as though she had been dreaming. Gale couldn't help but grin as she slid her hand up her chest. "What was that?" she croaked.

"You tell me," he smirked. Madge pushed herself from the bed and let her lips crash against his. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip and grunted as she latched her legs around his waist. Madge twisted until he was below her and Gale was definitely up for that. Her hair stuck to her forehead in wisps from the sweat. "What now?"

"I told you to lie here," Madge said. She inched backwards until running into his cock. Gale's eyebrows shot to his forehead. "You still have that condom?" His hand immediately stretched for the foil packet on the nightstand and he thrust it in her direction. She ripped it open with her teeth and moved over his dick before sliding it over his length. Gale watched in awe as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna need some help," she said quietly.

"Alright," he nodded quickly. Madge laughed and reached for his hands, pulling them up to rest on her hips. "Is this actually happening?"

"I want to try it," she breathed. Her hands grasped his cock and tugged upward, Gale groaned under his breath. Madge lifted herself up and he helped guide his was into her. All at once Gale was in pieces.

"Fuck, Madge," he growled. She was so _tight_. When he had the strength to open his eyes he found her with her mouth open, perpetually frozen in bliss. Gradually, she sunk onto him. "Shit." Madge mewed above him. "You feel so good," Gale moaned. His hold on her hips tightened, they both knew there would be bruises in the morning. "Start moving," he pleaded. Slowly, she began to go.

After a few minutes she had a rhythm going, her hips bouncing against his. Every time she sunk onto him Gale thrust upward, meeting her drive. He pulled her down so her skin was flush against his, taking her into his mouth. Gale groaned her name as she moved, her breasts bouncing as she went. She sucked along his neck, her teeth clamping down on his collarbone when he thrust into her.

With a growl Gale rolled them so she was on her back. He pulled out to readjust himself and then plunged into her again, Madge crying out his name as he did. Her hands ran over his chest and her legs locked around his hips.

"Gale," she panted. "I-I'm…"

"Me too," he grunted. One of his hands slipped down to her cunt and teased her clit as he pounded. Tiny moans escaped her as she arched her hips into him. "Madge," he warned.

"So close," she whimpered. "I'm s-so close."

Gale bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from cumming and thrust into her again. "You're so sexy," he murmured. "God, Madge, you don't even know."

"_Oh_," his fingers slid deeper into her.

"Say my name," he whispered. Gale thrust into her again and her hands fell back to the sheets, gripping like they had earlier. "_Fuck_, Madge."

"_Gale_," she whined. "I-I… _oh!_" Madge fell to pieces below him. "_Gale!_"

The shuddering of her body and clenching of her muscles sent him over the edge, and with another thrust he released into her, crying out her name. She was still shaking when he pulled out and sunk down next to her. Both of them were panting when he kissed across her collarbone. Finally her eyes fluttered open.

He lunged forward and pressed his mouth to hers, grinning as her mouth curved into a smile. "Am I allowed to stay the night?" he asked as they parted for air. Madge laughed, shoving at his chest before he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up next to him and he nosed at the hickeys on her neck. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mmm, sure."

He kissed her throat and pulled her closer. "You're ex-boyfriend was a fucking idiot."


End file.
